outfit7talkingfriendsfandomcom-20200214-history
The Digital Queen/Transcript
A Recap Of Where's Angela? Hank: Previously, on "Talking Tom and Friends"- gang are in the forest finding Angela. Ben: Angelaaa! scene cuts to Xenon giving Ben his bracelet. Ben: What is this thing? Xenon: This thing is a bracelet that will zap you if you try to use tech. scene cuts to Ben being zapped after trying to enter the password, and when the gang entered the Agency. Ben: This is either a really big bathroom, or it's the Agency. scene cuts to Tom using the Privacy Destroyer. Tom: I'm going to find Angela. gang minus Ben enter the portal, and into the Zapper's world. Tom: Hold on, I'm coming! scene cuts to Angela who pushes Tom away. Angela: Stop it. What are you doing? Tom: (to Hank and Ginger) What happened to Angela? What Really Happened to Angela? episode starts with the Zapper crowd cheering to Angela's concert. Angela: Thank you, you've been great tonight. I mean, not as good as me, of course, but still, pretty good! walks backstage as the Zapper crowd cheers. Tom then talks to Angela. Tom: Hi. Nice show. But we've got to get out of here. Ben and Xenon are waiting in the agency, there isn't much time before our portal closes. Angela: Wait, What? Tom: Yeah, that is a lot but don't worry about it. Point is, I don't know why you're here but we're leaving. looks at Tom and removes his hand from her. Angela: Well, I'll tell you why I'm here. It all started during the Zapper invasion. cuts to Angela with her electronic outfit and a few Zappers. Angela: I got surrounded, but the Zappers weren't there to zap me. They heard the new electronic song I wrote, and really liked it. finds herself in the Zapper world with its residents listening to the instrumental version Angela used to distract the Zappers. The platform she is standing then moves Angela to let her discover the other world. This world is mostly made out of blocks, just like its resident, and had flying cars and varying neon signs. Then a wall of Zappers cheer loudly for Angela. Three Zappers then changed Angela's outfit into a digital dress and gloves with square makeup. All are colored pink. The last piece is the headpiece. Angela admires her outfit. Scene then cuts to Angela waving to the audience in the stage. Angela: So they brought me back to their home and made me the biggest music star in the whole digital universe. Tom: And now they're forcing you to make music for them. Those monsters! Well, we're gonna stop them. and Ginger proceeds to pose with Tom. Angela: Why would I want you to stop them? Tom, Hank, and Ginger: Huh? Angela: The Zappers didn't kidnap me. They brought me home. I am a Zapper. Tom & Hank: Huh? Ginger: What? Angela: Dramatically fly me away, boys. Zappers then form into a throne and fly away with Angela. Tom, Hank, and Ginger gasp in shock. The Big Chase cuts to Tom, Hank, and Ginger jumping cars to chase Angela. Tom: You're not a Zapper, Angela. You don't even look like one. Angela: I'm done talking about this! It is time for you to leave. then jumps to the next car, with Hank and Ginger behind him. He then climbs a platform Angela uses with Hank then Ginger behind him. Angela proceeds to walk to her "home". She is greeted by a Zapper. Fancy Zapper: Great show. Of course, all your shows are great. You are so great. Tom: I also think you're great! spits her drink in shock of seeing Tom and friends. Angela: What? Why won't you go away?! Tom: We're not going anywhere without you! You're our friend. Look. shows some pictures of the gang from Garage Feast Day, Couples Clash, CEO in Trouble, and Treasure Hunt. Angela: Ew! That girl doesn't even look like me. See, she's not wearing my digital diva glitter gloves. Zap assistant, I tire of this intruders. Remove them. Tom: Angela, wait! Zapper first intimidates them, before zapping laser beams and chasing the gang. They ride the platform going down. Trapped in the Agency cut to Ben and Xenon blocking the door with a cabinet. Ben: We're trapped in a secret lab, surrounded by enemies. Our hopes clinging to a desperate mission to another world. This is so exciting, Xenon! The dream team is back in action. proceed to arrive and knock at the door. Agent : Agent X427. Open this door! Xenon: Uh, in a minute. (sighs) I estimate we've got 40 minutes until we lose this room. Agents then cut the door using laser technology. Ben: (screams) Xenon: More like seven minutes! Discovery Of Clapping cuts to Hank, Tom, and Ginger on the run against the Zappers. Ginger: Are they behind us? Are we doomed? Tom: It's probably better not to look. Zapper nearly zaps Tom but evades it. They jump on the cars until they reach a bridge. Hank and Tom already jumped, but Ginger can't. Tom: Jump! Don't be afraid! Jump, Ginger! Ginger: I can't. then notices the Zappers behind him and jumps. He nearly doesn't make it but Tom and Hank get a grip of his hand and pull him out. They still run away until they bump into two square dogs, which leaves them surrounded. Hank bumps a tree due to excessive running and a beehive falls into his hand. Hank shakes off the hives, but angers the bees. Now they are even more surrounded. Panicking, Hank unintentionally claps his hands due to fear. Tom closes his eyes but when he opens it, the dogs are gone and whimpering is heard. Tom: Huh? We're not cubes. What happened? Hank: I think I bumped into one of them. Zapper is shown being round and inactive while the other Zappers moved backwards a little. The round Zapper bounced and fell down. Tom: Hank, you made it non-digital! I didn't know you could do that. Ginger: Yeah! What other secret powers are you hiding? Hank: I don't think I have secret powers. But when Zappers invaded our world, they could change us to be like them. So maybe when we're in their world, we can do the same to them. Tom: Hm, Let me try something. claps and the bench that was beside him turned into a normal bench. Tom & Ginger: What?! Zappers then go away. Ginger: No way! I want a turn. claps, turning nearby objects into normal. Hank: Aw. Look how happy he is. Too bad realising we can warp the very nature of reality here won't help us save Angela. Tom: Actually, it might be exactly what we need. Let's get my girlfriend. (claps) Too Many Portals cuts to the Agency, where the Agents have broke open the door except for the barricade. Ben: They're almost in. Don't worry Xenon. (picks up thing) I'll protect you with this plasma bazooka. Xenon: Uh, Ben? That's just a fancy air blower. We use it to clean the floors. Ben: Then I'll blow them away! activates the air blower, zaps himself, and falls on the floor. Ben: No! Stupid anti-technology bracelet! I'm useless. Dead weight. Xenon, just open a portal and send me far away from here. Xenon: Wait, Ben. A portal! That's it! This machine can open portals anywhere. So if I open one under the big statue in the park -- activates a portal and the statue appears and blocks the door. Ben: That's it! Open more portals! activates more portals and blocks the door with vehicles. Ben: Yeah! Dream team, baby. and Xenon share a high five, but the Privacy Destroyer is about to collapse. Xenon: Uh oh. The privacy destroyer wasn't designed for this. Any more portals and this place might collapse! Ben: Hurry, Tom. It's all on you now. A New Strategy cuts to Angela and the Zappers chatting about the idea for her next song. Angela: Oh, so in my next song, I have this amazing part where I say, "The old Angela can't come to the digi-phone right now, because she doesn't exist." Fancy Zapper: That's so cool. It's digi-cool. Tom: Wrong. She's regular cool. Angela: What?! You again? Tom: That's right. It's me and it's again. I came back to save you. Angela: I don't want to be saved. I'm in a room with fans of me, all my favourite snacks and pictures of myself on the walls. It's a dream! [Zappers move towards Tom] Tom: It is a dream and we're here to wake you up. angers Tom: Ginger, Hank, let's do this. (claps) [Ginger and Hank jump up onto the wall and yell] Ginger and Hank: Yaah! [They clap and turn two lamps back to normal] Angela: What! [Zapper moves back] Ginger and Hank pose move towards them Zapper zaps gang jump away jumps on to a sideboard and claps turning a guitar into normal Zapper zaps it throws it up and claps Zapper zaps it again throws it up again and claps Zapper zaps it again Zappers begin zapping Zapper tries zapping Hank claps and throws the plate at them repeats see the zappers attacking the gang, Tom and Hank running and Ginger throwing guitars and clapping jumps at a Zapper and claps Zappers turn and look off guard, Ginger claps goes and claps at one gang cheer gasps runs to Angela Tom: You belong in the real world. You have to remember! Angela: I.. Wait, I do remember something. Tom: You do? Angela: I remember, I remember the digi-cool dance fighting moves I learned from my concert. tries to hit Tom whilst yelling dodges them all and walks backwards jumps in the air and lands, trying to hit Tom once again whimpers and so do Ginger and Hank revives the Zappers and lifts her hands up Tom: Ah! backs off tries to zap Tom dodges and Zapper hits sideboard Angela: Face it, boys. I'm not leaving, I'm a Zapper forever. Ginger: You're not a Zapper, you're real. Fancy Zapper: It's a trick, you're to smart to be tricked. beeps Angela: You're right, Zap Assistant, I am smart. It's a trick by these analogue aliens to mess up my music. Hank: The headpiece is controlling her mind, making her mean. Tom: Alright, Angela. We understand. Hank: No, Tom, don't give up! I expect so much more from you. Tom: It's hopeless, Hank. Let's go home. sadly walks away looks at him, smirking and Hank look at each other turns around and runs back gasps hugs her then moves his head and kisses her puts his hands on his cheeks and Ginger sticks his tongue out starts to remembering moments from Extreme First Date and Just Friends zappers goes and makes her forget them takes the headpiece off Angela: Huh? Tom: Hah! lifts the headpiece up Fancy Zapper: No, you'll ruin everything! Zapper tries to Zap Tom runs and screams and Hank try to help but are surrounded by Zappers Tom: Ah! goes closer towards Tom Angela: Stay away from my boyfriend! Fancy Zapper: But you're famous here, You're our only musician, we need your music. Angela: Download it off my website like a normal fan. turn around Angela: Because I am not a Zapper, I am Angela and I am real! (claps) Escaping The Agency Ben: Huh? Angela, Ginger and Hank run out of the portal Tom: Woah! Angela: Ah! Tom: We did it, we... Woah, wait, what did you do to this place? Xenon: You're not the only ones who had an adventure. Now, I have to open one more portal. It will blow up the room so go through it fast! but Ben jumps through the portal Ben: This was a real rush, Xenon! Xenon: The Agency will want to know who broke the Privacy Destroyer. I need to go away. Ben: You can't do that, we're a team. Xenon: I know we are Ben, trust me, we'll meet again. presses something on the Privacy Destroyer gets sucked in jumps out of the portal Angela: Wow! jumps out Tom: Woah! and Ginger jump out lifts her hand up Angela: It is good to be back! Tom: Oh, it's good to have you back, Angela. Angela: Hello again, lamp. Hello again, couch. Hello again, wall kayak. gets sent out of the portal stands up and runs towards his computer Ben: I have to find her, I can't.. gets shocked again and screams Ben: This isn't fair! Angela: Hello again, grumpy Ben. Hank: Gee Angela, I sure like this version of you a lot better than the mean one. Angela: Me too, I can't believe I got brainwashed. From this day on, I will not get close to anything evil ever again. Jeremy: What the heck's going on here! Angela: Huh? Ends Category:Season 4 Transcripts Category:Transcripts